


nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us, bodies together

by naru_writes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naru_writes/pseuds/naru_writes
Summary: With his eyes closed, Zayn moves his lip over his lover's face, feeling the familiar bumps and dips he spent countless nights memorizing in the tour bus bunks or in a hotel room after a show in whatever country.





	nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us, bodies together

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2016, a little over a month after pillow talk dropped

"So we'll piss off the neighbors," Zayn starts to sing softly and moves on top of him, whispering the words against his torso as he makes his way up and buries his face in the man's neck. "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always. I'd love to wake up next to you." His lips trail across his jaw to the corner of Liam's mouth, where he peppers soft kisses to the corner of it and on his chin, his own lips turning up.

“You will,” Liam whispers, Zayn nuzzling his nose against his scruff on his cheek, “you do.” He lifts a hand to place it on the back of his head, scratching through the short hair and making the smaller man hum contently.

With his eyes closed, Zayn moves his lip over his lover's face, feeling the familiar bumps and dips he spent countless nights memorizing in the tour bus bunks or in a hotel room after a show in whatever country.

Liam doesn't need to say the three words he's thinking, but he never does, because Zayn knows and cups his cheeks, kissing his forehead with a quiet "I know."

Their lips meet in a sweet and slow kiss, one of Zayn's hands running over Liam's short hair. Liam gently flips them over with his arm firmly wrapped around his waist, and presses him into the mattress, the smaller man letting out a pleased noise against his lips. He smiles softly when they pull away and Liam starts kissing down his chest, and soon his lips are parting in a gasp as Liam's head ends up between his thighs.


End file.
